Music Note
by heyitspikachu
Summary: A story with Matt, Mello, and music. And hey, WHO DOESN'T LIKE THOSE THINGS? Subtle to no yaoi at the beginning though...nothing crazy
1. Chapter 1

**Music Note**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was raining outside. A young redhead had just finished The Legend Of Zelda AGAIN. The sky and surroundings were gloomy at Wammy's orphanage. He did have something to look forward to though.

Today was the day that a new kid would be coming to the orphanage and he was moving into his room. Apparently the kid's name was Mihael Keehl but for some weird reason, he liked to be called Mello. Said teen popped the lock, which was previously locked, open and stepped inside his room with Roger following behind. "This is Mello. He will be staying with you for a while so you might as well get to know each other." Deciding to be the mature one, the redheaded teen stuck his hand out and said "Hi, I'm Matt." Matt took a quick look up and down at Mello. This guy looked like anything BUT Mello. He wore tight leather pants, a tight leather vest, black combat boots and chains hung on various part of his outfit. He had shoulder length blond hair, making him look more feminine.

The blond stuck his hand out awkwardly. "Uh, hi. I'm Mello." "I'll leave you two to get acquainted. Dinner will be at 7:00." With that, Roger left leaving the two teens in awkward silence. On the other hand, Matt seemed a fit name for the redhead. He wore a long sleeve black and white striped shirt with dark jeans and beat up combat boots, similar to Mello's. There was one offsetting feature of the redhead, which was the pair of black goggles with orange tinted lenses that covered his eyes. He also spotted a fluffy vest on the coat rack, which he assumed was Matt's as well. "So," Matt said, breaking the awkward silence "what kind of stuff do you like?" "I dunno…chocolate? What about you?" "Video games."

Just then, the chime on the grandfather clock struck 7:00. "Well, we can talk more after dinner. Right now, I'm starving." Matt ushered Mello out the door and the two teens headed downstairs. By the time everyone finished the food the rain had stopped.

The blond was startled when he heard odd noises coming from Matt's iPod speakers. "What the hell is that?" "Dubstep." "Oh yeah, I've heard this stuff before. It's okay, I guess. I'm more of a alternative kind of person." "Oh, I'm just listening to some of this because one of the kids from here wanted me to try listening to it. I'm more into alternative, too." "Like who?" "Pierce The Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, BOTDF, all that good stuff." "Good to know. My last roommate at another place liked too much mainstream crap. Matt turned off his music and went into the bathroom to change. By the time he had finished, Mello had changed, too. The redhead turned his music off and hopped into his bed. Mello tossed a pillow at his new bed, crawled in and lay down. Matt removed his goggles revealing bright striking green eyes. The blond boy glanced over and noticed the redhead's eyes right away. 'Pretty' he thought to himself. Then with that, the two teens dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THERE WILL BE SUGGESTED LISTENING FOR EVERY CHAPTER SO PLAY IT IF YOU WANT!**

**So this is my first fanfic and I think I did okay. Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**~Fantasize2071**


	2. Chapter 2

**Music Note**

**Chapter 2**

**SUGGESTED LISTENING: _I FEEL LIKE DANCIN'_ ****AND **_JUST THE WAY I'M NOT _BY _ALL TIME LOW_  


* * *

It had officially one year since Matt and Mello had known each other and they had become very close friends. Today was the also day that Matt and Mello would be attending public school for the first time. Despite their extreme intelligence that would pass any test, the two teens were also extremely bored. There was nothing to do at the orphanage and they were senior age so it wouldn't look particularly unnatural, just odd. This _was_ the only year they had ever been to a real school. The limo rolled up to the entrance of the school. In large metal letters on the front of the school it said **Haru High School**. "This better be interesting." commented Matt, breaking the silence. "I got my chocolate so I don't have to eat that cafeteria shit." "I brought my video games and a pack of cigarettes. So I guess we're ready." The moment they stepped on campus, everyone was staring. Well you can't blame them, a leather clad chocoholic and an avid gamer walking side-by-side doesn't technically look normal. But the two teens walked together like it was nobody's business. Just then, the football team lumbered over to Mello and began to hit on him. They immediately backed off when the blond opened up his mouth. "Uh…what are you doing?" "OH SHIT THAT'S A DUDE!" That was the beginning of a rough year for Mello. A tall brunette, who he guessed was the leader of the group, marched up to Mello. He started to provoke him but it got serious when the brunette, who was apparently Hunter, threw a punch. Mello sensed a fight and dodged the swing effortlessly, leaning back, Matrix-style. The blond didn't need a fight right now but it looked like that's how it was going to go. It was a simple fistfight but Mello was getting bored again. He decided to end the fight with a strong kick to the jaw. He decided he didn't need the police either so he only kicked hard enough to send him to the ground, but not break a bone or make the guy bleed. He dusted his hands off like they were covered in flour and simply walked away with Matt at his side once again. He guessed these kinds of dumb and pointless fights happened often at this school. "Hey, new kid," Hunter called back. Mello turned back around. "Not bad. Maybe you should join the football team. We could use some muscle." "Nah, that just isn't my thing." The blond teen turned back to enter the doors of his life for the next year. Matt produced an iPhone and played _Just The Way I'm Not_ by All Time Low. The principal seemed not to mind because lots of kids had their iPods out with ear buds in. But no, not Matt, he cranked the volume all the way up and let his music ring throughout the halls. The two teens shook their heads a bit to the music and headed to their new lockers. They got the school to let them have all the same classes and have lockers next to each other, too. They sat away from everyone else in the back of the classroom. They raised their hands for everything and got everything right, being the geniuses they were. Finally, lunch. Mello picked a table that looked like it had the correct clique. Just then, _I Feel Like Dancin'_, another All Time Low song, came on over the loud speaker. A table with scene kids climbed up onto the top of tables and started dance.

_**I feel like dancin' tonight**_

_**I'm gonna party like it's my civil right**_

_**It doesn't matter where**_

_**I don't care if people stare**_

'_**Cause I feel like dancin' tonight!**_

Everyone laughed and cheered for them as the song ended. Even Mello and Matt giggled a bit. Maybe school would entertain them for a while.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO CHAPTER TWO! AGAIN, REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME BYEE!**

**Fantasize2071**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I've been skipping around the timeline but I'm trying to meet the standards of a particular reviewer (you know who you are :P) Anyway I've changed the rating, genre, and title for future content and lots of different music and I hope it turns out well! **

**Suggested Listening: Feel So Close by Calvin Harris**

* * *

The school year was coming to a close and Matt and Mello had become even closer. It was after graduation when Matt told Mello that he had something to show him.

The redheaded teen bounded through the forest in the back of the orphanage with the blond following close behind. When Matt stopped running to catch his breath, he pointed to a tall redwood in front of him. Mello looked at him skeptically and then at the tree. He motioned for the blond to follow him and they walked around the large base of the tall tree and as they walked to the other side, wooden bars, meant to be steps, snaked up the side of the tree unevenly. The blond teen trailed his gaze up the tree to find a treehouse.

There was a small balcony with a rail that circled the perimeter of the structure. Matt grabbed a step and climbed up and Mello was enjoying the view. The redhead entered a code in a metal lock and pulled it out through two metal loops. He pushed the door up and climbed through the square hole. Matt beckoned the blond to follow him. In the middle of his climb to the top, Mello's toe slipped off the damp step.

The redhead's arm shot out and caught his wrist before he could fall 20 feet to the ground. There were goofy grins on their faces as Matt held Mello's wrist the rest of the way up. He pulled the blond up into the tree house and they sat down on the wooden swing/couch. There was a generator-powered mini fridge in the corner where he got out a can of Coke for himself. "Want one?" "Nah, I'm good. Thanks for saving me." "We're best friends, why wouldn't I?"

Mello internally flinched at the words. 'Friends.' The blond boy couldn't help himself and hugged a somewhat startled redhead. "Um…just a 'thank you' is good." "Sorry, I let my emotions get the best of me." "Well that's a first." "HEY!" Mello punched the redhead in the arm. Matt knew how sturdy this tree house was, so he jumped the blond and pinned him down. They started to wrestle playfully, like small kittens fighting over a toy. In the end, Mello was the one pinning Matt to the floor. He felt so close toward the redhead, closer than friends. Without warning, Mello closed the distance between the two and kissed Matt. The redhead's eyes widened to a point where it shouldn't be possible, but then they softened and eventually closed, and he returned the kiss. 'Wait,' they both thought 'I'm not gay, what am I doing?' But at that point, they didn't care about anything or anyone but each other.

* * *

**YAAAAYY! FLUFFINESS! ANYWAY...THERE IS CHAPTER NUMERO TRES! (yes, I know Spanish:P) LIKE I ALWAYS SAY, REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME!**

**~Fantasize2071**


End file.
